


朝花夕拾

by Aerogen



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M, 浩翰深海 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerogen/pseuds/Aerogen
Summary: 李汶翰和李振宁，出道一周年快乐
Relationships: Li Wen Han/Li Zhenning, 李汶翰/李振宁
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 李汶翰和李振宁，出道一周年快乐

娱乐圈里混了快五年了，头两年完全没能想到自己能坚持到现在，而且竟然还混得不错。开过小型的演唱会，也接过几部戏，现在竟然还能凭演技被提名——虽然不太可能获奖，不过也算是对自己的一个肯定了。

这部剧的制作班底很优秀，自己也磨练演技发挥了个十成十，加上播出以后反响不错，提名也算在意料之中。真正意料之外的是自己的老队友竟然也同在提名之列。

严格来说，并不能算意料之外，只是自己刻意去回避了这种可能性罢了。

想来这几年一直在逃避，不巧这回是怎么也逃不掉了。昔日队友如今是竞争对手的关系，就算对方能放过自己，媒体朋友们可不会放过这点。

“我们都知道振宁这次获得了最佳男配角的提名嘛，恭喜振宁～然后呢，和振宁同样是UNINE成员的李汶翰这次也获得了最佳男配角的提名，真的是非常巧。那么，振宁有什么想对汶翰说的吗？”

李振宁面上微笑，心里翻了个白眼絮絮叨叨，曾经是队友有什么巧的，还有更巧的呢，我们还交往过你说巧不巧。不过分手已经三年多，往事如烟，他现在对李汶翰也没什么好说的。

和媒体打交道多了，他自然了解媒体期待什么样的答案，无非是带火药味的，或者是关于前团的一些爆料，方便炒作。不过自己还是在乎形象的，也不能随便乱说。

祝你获奖？  
——他也没那么大度。

输给我不要哭？  
——同样被提名的还有别的前辈，不想被打脸。

最妥善的就是打一手太极。

“你在挑拨我们的关系哦？我不会上当的。”

这一手是他前两天研究出来的，一方面能把问题赶快糊弄过去，一方面也破除两人关系不和的洗脑包——早就没关系了，也没什么和不和的。

记者也跟着他一起笑，然后说其实我们也采访了汶翰，他有些话要对你说，说完便递给他一个平板电脑。

“啊，真的啊？”李振宁被打了个措手不及，花了两秒缓了一下，半开玩笑地吐槽，“你们太坏了，让我看看他想说什么？”

其实他不想看。

看着工作人员递过来的平板电脑，几乎是本能地想要拒绝。他分不清自己是习惯性的逃避，还是恐惧，或者两者兼有。

自从两人分手开始，李振宁就一直在回避有关李汶翰的信息。这个圈子不大，但说小也不算小，两个人的路线也不太重叠，现实中避开很容易；线上就更加简单，微信消息和朋友圈屏蔽，也不看任何有李汶翰的视频——包括这次被提名的那个作品。其实那部片子口碑很好，他也一直想看，就是因为李汶翰参演导致片子现在还在他的移动硬盘躺着。

这样逃避了三年，有时候也在迷惑自己到底在担心什么。是担心看到他会揭开心里的伤疤吗？还是担心自己的心境发生变化？总之颁奖现场肯定是要见到本尊的，就不能让他再多坐一会心理准备，再多逃避一会吗?

就算吐槽再多工作就是工作，李振宁不露声色地做了个深呼吸缓和了一下心情，结果平板电脑打开视频。

「嘿，李振宁。」

视频里的李汶翰朝镜头打了个招呼，看起来很自然，比之前在团里游刃有余得多。

李振宁也笑着向屏幕摆了摆手，心情意外地还挺轻松。看来自己之前的担心都是多余的，这会儿看到李汶翰的脸，心情竟然没什么起伏，还有功夫评价一下人家的表现，或许说明自己是真的已经放下了。

「你在《指尖晴空》演的很好，但还是我们《寻迹》更厉害。」

“嗯？我们不是提名的最佳男配角吗，他怎么拿作品怼我？拿张导撑腰是不是？”李振宁指了指屏幕对采访镜头开玩笑，“是不是怕了？”

「哼哼哼，李振宁，你有没有怕得睡不着觉？」

屏幕里的人轻轻笑了一下，不是他最擅长的那种坏坏的柴犬笑，而是最轻松最自然的那种笑。

李振宁对于这个笑感到有些意外，在他印象里，李汶翰很少在镜头前这么笑。他的长相有些冷面，符合他高冷型男的定位，轻笑起来看起来也是冷冷的，不那么柔和，所以面对镜头要么是傻笑，要么就是他招牌的柴犬笑。但这样的轻笑李振宁却很熟悉，恍惚间想起之前他们还在一起的时候，自己每次失眠被人搂在怀里时，看到的就是这样冷面却温柔的表情。

意识到还在录制中，李振宁马上回神，露出嫌弃脸，皱起眉毛认真反击，“哎哟我好怕怕哦~这么威胁我，你很敢哦？”

「没有没有开玩笑的……」李汶翰仿佛知道他的回应一样连忙认怂，有些紧张地摇摇手，「很高兴能在提名名单上见到你。」

“哈哈哈怂了，”李振宁笑着把平板还给工作人员，“他好会说哦。”

李振宁没想到看完视频以后自己反而松了一口气，虽然太阳穴还因为紧张在突突地跳，心情却久违地变得很轻松。

“这个提名对我们来说是一种肯定，对我来说是，对他肯定也是。所以我真的还挺高兴能在名单里看到他的。”

这不是什么场面话，其实他在提名名单里看到李汶翰的时候，紧张之中还是有兴奋自豪的情绪在的——无论是作为老队友，或者是别的身份。

“不过有什么想和他说的话…其实也没有，我怕被打脸。”

“哦？就是说振宁本来是打算放狠话的咯？”

“诶~又来！你不要给我下套，我说过不会上钩的。”

后面的采访进行得很顺利，结束之后工作人员还和他聊起来。聊起过去，说到UNINE，也不可避免地提起李汶翰。不知道是谁提了一嘴，说振宁和汶翰还是挺有默契的，看来一年半的队友不是白当的。

李振宁觉得有些不可思议。

印象里两人分手之前只有不断的争吵和无尽的后悔。那段时间他每每想要评价两人关系，只会觉得不一样、不合适、不可能，只想尽快结束在泥潭中的挣扎。或许曾经的“默契”早就终结在一次次的争吵和眼泪之中。多年不见的今天，两人唯一的共识大概只剩对这个圈子的一点见解，“挺有默契”，何以见得？

不过他也没打算和那个工作人员争论什么，只是笑了笑，不置可否。


	2. Chapter 2

走红毯是和李汶翰一组，李振宁早该想到的。

毕竟他们被提名同一个奖项，都不算什么腕，又来自同一个组合，被分在一组是很正常的事。意料之外的是另一位被提名的前辈和他的师傅一组，他们这一组就只剩下他和李汶翰两个人。

这就有些尴尬了。

不过红毯一套流程加上后台采访让两人忙得顾不得私交，始终在镜头面前端着礼貌的营业微笑，场面话一来一回，站在一起看上去倒也和谐。

一直忙到两人被引导入座，气氛又重新尴尬起来。

不过李振宁进入这一行最先学会的就是面对尴尬，他环视四周，艺人还没有全部入场，场馆所有灯都还都亮着，身后有记者和站姐在拍，该作的戏还是要做，他手指尖敲了敲左边椅子的扶手。

“我去看了你的《寻迹》，你现在演戏真的很厉害了，代入感很强。尤其是钱疏和妮妮诀别的那一场，真的太……”李振宁停下来组织了一下语言，“我都看哭了。”

这倒不是在客套，他在那次采访之后就抽空去看了李汶翰演的那场《寻迹》。毋庸置疑这是一部十分优秀的作品，李振宁在开头就被剧情吸引，戏里李汶翰饰演的是一位刑警，最出彩的一段就是他和妹妹离别的那一幕，直接把电影推上了一个小高潮，冷色的灯光配上提琴演奏的音乐，不可谓不催泪。

“你本来就容易哭……开玩笑的，”李汶翰还是一如既往爱开玩笑，和严肃的钱疏完全不同，“可能因为这两年经历了一些事情吧。我看《指尖晴空》的时候也很感动……”

李汶翰突然想起什么，啊了一声，“你是为了这部戏学了吉他吗？”

“不是……其实挺早就开始学了，面试的时候赶巧变成加分项了。”

“学了没有公开弹过？”

“没……那时候感觉还没练好吧，后来也是在片场狂练才勉强能用。”

意料之外的，两人的交谈十分流畅，无论看上去还是听上去就只是正常的好友之间的聊天，而不是分手三年的情侣。

事实证明，只要有共同话题，谈话怎样都能继续下去，两人从角色到剧再到吐槽剧组，一直到颁奖开始场馆的灯光暗了下来，两人才停下话头，整了整领带手表坐端正了。

趁着主持还没上台，李汶翰又悄悄凑过去问：“你对拿奖有几分把握？”

“说实话吗？”李振宁看了一眼坐在另一边的前辈，也学着他压低了声音，“没把握。”

“我也没有。”

对上了彼此的视线，达成共识的两人忍不住笑了起来，李振宁眉眼弯弯，不禁又想到上次采访的时候提到他们的“默契”。

——不得不承认，在这方面，他们大概还是有点默契的。

交谈过后，李振宁大概算是放下了心结，以一种非常松弛的姿势坐着，把注意力放到颁奖仪式上。这些年圈子里结交的朋友也有一些上台表演或领奖的，他也开心地为他们鼓掌祝贺。

倒是李汶翰好几次被叫出去处理工作上的事，后来干脆直接待在后台等召唤，在后台屏幕上有一搭没一搭地看现场的转播。

好像每当镜头给到观众席时，目光总会下意识地找寻某个位置。

李汶翰咬了咬嘴唇，其实在找什么他自己很清楚，只是心里觉得很奇怪。他并不是一个非常纠结于过去的人，也没有过分拘泥过他们的这段感情。两人已经三年没有联系，对方几乎可以算得上路人，不知怎么只是多聊了几句，偏偏自己又对“路人”在意了起来。

李汶翰捏了捏眉心，他只能将这归结于李振宁对他的一百八十度大转变。明明回避了整整三年，又热情地找你聊天，无论是谁都会有些在意的吧。

实在是想得有些心烦意乱，工作都处理完了以后也没有马上回到观众席，磨磨蹭蹭地站在后台看转播，一直到揭晓最佳男配角之前才理了理衣服回去入座。

李振宁看了他一眼，打趣道，“终于回来了？我还以为你已经准备上台领奖了。”

“呵呵呵呵，怎么可能。”李振宁的玩笑话倒是一向合他的笑点，李汶翰咧嘴笑了笑，“不是说过了没把握吗？这次获奖的八成还是……”

他看到李振宁点头，也就没继续说下去，关于这方面两人心照不宣，毕竟两个新人，演技也有限，能获得提名已经是很高的赞誉了。

这时候舞台的灯光也暗了下来，舞台上宽大的屏幕开始放提名的vcr，按照惯例每个人都有大约一分钟的精彩片段。先是李汶翰的钱疏诀别妮妮，紧接着是旁边那位前辈的饰演的军人的铁汉柔情，最后轮到李振宁演的片段，画风一转，画面变得清丽明亮起来，李振宁饰演的沈弦身着白色衬衫，在明媚的阳光下弹奏一把木质吉他为女主人公送别，动人的音乐穿插着蒙太奇的镜头，最终沈弦消失在画面里，画面里只剩那把木质吉他。

李汶翰对这个情节印象深刻，音乐一响起他就觉得眼睛有些酸涩，余光看到右手边的这个和荧幕上一样的脸，恍惚间好像看到了真正的沈弦，又从沈弦身上窥见了三四年前的那个李振宁。

好像回到了成团的时候。

直到主持人激动地宣布那位前辈获得了奖项，他才慌忙站起来和其他人一起鼓掌。看着右手边熟悉的那个人，感觉自己刚刚完成了一次时空穿梭，一时间甚至分不清那时有些稚嫩的李振宁和现在西装革履鼓掌的李振宁，哪一个才是真实。

烦躁。

李汶翰不得不承认，打从今天见到李振宁，心里一直有一些莫名的情愫，一向很直白的内心突然就变得说不清道不明了。

不，也不是从今天开始，或许从那一天就……

李汶翰突然想起了什么，“之前有个采访让我给你录视频来着，哪家媒体来着？哦，那个鸽子娱乐。”

“我知道，他们给我看了，还让我reaction。”

“那你说什么了？”

“你问的什么玩意？问我怕不怕，”李振宁打趣道，声音里都带着笑意，“我说我怕死了。”

“所以……”李汶翰突然有些吞吞吐吐的，“睡得还好吗？”

是了，其实他本来问那句“有没有怕得睡不着觉”重点就是“睡觉”而不是“怕”，毕竟他们俩对这个奖项本来就没什么竞争力，李汶翰也没什么值得怕的。李汶翰发誓当时只是由于“前男友”这一身份而鬼使神差地发问；但现在看到李振宁隐隐可见的黑眼圈，他是真心的关切——大概，是以一个朋友的立场。

李振宁对上了李汶翰的眼神，好像有些看懂了他当时在视频里的那个笑——应该说打从一开始就明白，只是一直揣着明白装糊涂罢了。现在李汶翰这样的眼神看着他，他更加无法逃避。

“还……还好吧，睡得少一点而已。”李振宁有些顾不上体面，这些年伪装的成熟似乎被一下子打回原型，“就是容易出黑眼圈，会被化妆的姐姐说。”

“那可不行，”李汶翰右手手肘支在座位扶手上，整个人的重心偏向李振宁那一边，再一次突破了安全距离，昏暗的环境渲染着暧昧的气氛，“你都快三十的人了，要开始养生了。”

“那我有什么办法？不然你……”李振宁被扰乱了阵脚，不攻自破，勉强接了一个拙劣的玩笑，“你陪我睡？”

勉强的笑脸对上了灼热的眼神，李振宁听到心里轰隆一声的崩塌——

“好。”

完蛋，他当真了。


	3. Chapter 3

乱套了，全都乱套了。

李振宁混乱得走在路上脑袋都要冒烟。

本来活动结束以后还有一个行业内的局，他了个借口让经纪人帮自己请了假，装作身体不适先回住处，房间就在场馆楼上，他甩掉记者和粉丝，找了个宾客专用的电梯回去，全程李汶翰就不急不缓地跟在身后，有粉丝隔开的时候就离得远点，但始终在视线内。

李振宁刷卡，按下21层，李汶翰慢悠悠地跟着走进电梯，刷卡按了12层，又把手插进兜里站在他身后。

12层的电梯门打开，李汶翰却没有动，李振宁按着开门键回头看他。

“不请我去你房间坐坐？”

好吧。

李振宁松开手，放电梯继续上行。

主人走在21层长长的暗红色地毯上，客人就在后面悠闲地跟着，两个人各自心怀鬼胎——鬼才信他只是想去房间坐坐，但也不知道有没有私生饭蹲点，做戏还是得做全套。

“想喝什么？房间有茶和可乐。”

“有绿茶吗？天气热了，不想喝红茶。”

“没得挑，不然喝水吧你。”

李振宁刷卡开门，把李汶翰请了进去，刚关上门，一回头就被拉着领带压在门板上亲。李汶翰凑近了啄他的嘴唇，化妆品好闻的香味扑面而来，他也顾不得别的，双臂紧紧环住对方的身体，抓着他后背的衣服，慌忙中手中房卡都顾不上，任由小小的卡片掉落在地上。

一片黑暗中两人郑重其事地进行着热烈的吻。唇齿相贴，两人的脸咫尺之遥，炽热的鼻息轻轻喷在彼此脸上，连耳尖都要都被点燃，热得额头和后颈冒出细密的汗；房间里的空调还没有开，只有外面走廊的冷气隐隐从门缝里无力地吹在脚跟。

他们接过很多次吻。这个吻如果要李振宁去形容的话，就只是单纯只带欲望的一个吻——故意伸出舌头撩拨彼此，细细舔过对方的牙齿和上颚，只动用脖子以上的器官，就能尽情展示“性”的意味。

李振宁收了撩拨下面涨得不行，当李汶翰用嘴唇去吮他的舌头时候，觉得实在受不了，在黑暗中把人推开，带着几分责怪的意味嘴里嘟囔着：“真的是恶趣味……”故意拍了一下他的屁股把人赶进房间里，“去床上做。”

他一边松自己的领带一边在地上摸到了门卡，总算是把房间的电力通上，世界明亮起来，冷气也滴地一声开始运作。

李振宁走进房间就看到窗帘已经被拉上，李汶翰把外套脱在一边，双手正伸到脖子后面解他的项链，白色的衬衫不知是因为料子薄还是因为被汗浸过，隐隐约约透出身上的线条，年近三十岁的成熟男人也没有疏于锻炼，肌肉线条饱满流畅。

李汶翰背过身低头示意让他帮忙。李振宁把外套脱了凑过去帮他把项链解开，吊坠是羽毛形状，做工很精细，明明是金属制品却看起来很轻盈的样子，能够看出价格不菲。

李汶翰把它塞进口袋里解释道：“造型老师帮我借的，等下别被你扯坏了。”

李振宁愣了一两秒以后才听懂他的意思，睁大眼睛抬头，对方是一脸得意的坏笑。

几年不见你嘴皮子功夫怎么变得这么厉害。

李汶翰舔了舔嘴唇问要不要试试。

李振宁解开皮带。

试试就试试。

李汶翰用手一扒拉，小李振宁就这么弹到他脸上，把他吓了一跳，一边用手轻轻撸着一边调笑他有活力。

李振宁脸红心跳，反问你以为因为谁啊。

李汶翰凑上去亲了亲，“是因为我吗？嗯？”

小李振宁膨胀：是。

李汶翰盒盒盒地笑着去舔弄他的阴囊，从囊袋一路亲着柱体向上，又用舌尖玩弄敏感的冠状沟。虽然他看上去是卖力的那个，动作却不急不缓，表情也颇为游刃有余，反倒是李振宁难以自抑，被刺激得时不时发出轻轻的喘息。

李汶翰感到有些得意，看样子就算是分手三年，有些东西也不是那么容易轻易改变的，比如敏感点。

李汶翰轻车熟路，舌头沿着他敏感的地方打转。而对方大概是觉得舒服极了，十指插进他发丝里轻轻扯他头发。力度不大也不疼，反而让他觉得更加兴奋。李汶翰一边用指尖磨蹭着他的根部，一边吮着顶端，慢慢地吞吐。

李振宁做爱的时候还是和以前一样脆弱，舒服的时候眼泪在眼眶中打转，鼻子也随着气息抽动，听起来像是在抽泣，但李汶翰知道他没哭，毕竟小李振宁和李振宁完全是两副面孔，活力得很。李汶翰用力地吞了几下， 让他的顶端抵上自己的喉咙，李振宁忍不住抽动了几下，低吼一声交代在他口中，李汶翰就收着，然后找了个垃圾桶咳了两下把精液吐了。

李振宁突然想起来，自己这几年因为压力大，抽烟饮酒之类的坏习惯多少都沾染了一些，精液的味道想必非常糟糕，现在李汶翰也不是他的男朋友，心里愧疚感油然而生。

“呃，”李振宁感觉有点尴尬，脚趾尖扒拉着地毯，“不好意思……”

“没事，”李汶翰倒没太在意，起身去厕所，“我去漱个口。”

水声响了一会，他又从门后探出头来。

“有套吗？”

李振宁是没有的，翻过套房的角角落落也没找到，只能让李汶翰躺下，用嘴和手帮他做。

李汶翰皮肤敏感得很，手指在大腿内侧撩拨了几下，阴茎便抬了头。李振宁从他的下颌沿着颈部亲吻着向下，圆圆的牙齿轻轻去啃他的喉结和锁骨，粗糙的手掌抚过大腿到腰窝再到小腹，又去揉搓他胸前的两点。李汶翰本来口交的时候就很兴奋，被摸了一会很快就缴械投降，释放在李振宁手里。

李汶翰射完浑身犯懒，完全没有再来一发的兴致，也不想爬起来，软软地摊在床上平复呼吸，身上还沾着点白色的液体，被揉过的皮肤也还是淡淡的粉红色。李振宁看不下去让他赶快去洗澡，他就躺在床上耍赖，结果被硬拖着去卫生间卸妆洗漱，洗完澡顶着自然卷的泡面头出来又被塞了吹风机和一片面膜。

“别懒，快三十岁的人了，要好好保养。”

呵呵，李汶翰听出来是在以牙还牙了。三十岁怎么了，三十岁我也是杭州第一帅哥（自封）。

李振宁洗完出来吹完头发敷上面膜，在床上躺下来玩手机。正好李汶翰的面膜时间差不多了，赤条条地爬起来把面膜扔掉。

“……你衣服呢？”

“皱了，没法穿了。”

“……那我给你找一件去。”李振宁翻下床，“不介意吧？”

“总比裸奔好。”

年近三十的李振宁依旧是三件套爱好者，找了条纹T恤黑休闲裤朝李汶翰刚吹好的头发上招呼，盯着李汶翰把干净衣服衣服穿好以后抱着手机一个翻滚滚回床上。

看样子是不打算回自己房间了。

也是，一开始似乎是自己邀请人家陪自己睡觉的——是正常含义的睡觉。李振宁把嘴边的那句“你打算什么时候回去”又硬生生憋了回去，改成了“你明天几点的飞机”。

“十点多快十一点吧。”李汶翰朝上翻翻眼皮努力回忆了一下，“助理和我说八点半出发，怕堵车，所以我八点之前得回房间。你呢？”

“下午走，不过中午还有一个采访……不知道为什么要约在早上，反正大概九点要去做妆发。”

“那我定个快八点的闹钟吧。”李汶翰一看手机都已经快两点了，不忘使命催着李振宁赶快睡觉。

于是李振宁揭了面膜快速地结束保养步骤，关了顶灯躺回床上，李汶翰帮他灭了床头灯，房间里完全暗了下来，只有玄关的小夜灯透出微弱的光亮。

李振宁还是睡不着。

李汶翰的呼吸很轻也很均匀，但在黑暗中还是清晰可闻。或许是人在失眠的时候就容易神经质，怀疑周围的一切都在飘渺变换，轻微的呼吸声总觉得人就在身边，但黑暗的环境又让他觉得一切都离他很远。把握不住的距离感让他十分不安，本就没什么睡意现在变得更加紧绷，有些不安分地辗转反侧起来。

李汶翰不知道是没睡着还是被吵醒了，伸出一只手搭在他肩上，随着呼吸轻轻地拍着。明明是哄小孩的手段，李振宁却特别受用，身体本就疲惫不堪，稍有松懈很快就昏睡过去。


	4. Chapter 4

其实李振宁这一晚睡得不算踏实，时梦时醒，浑浑噩噩，以至于连起床的闹钟都没听到，是被李汶翰叫醒的。

“看你睡得死，让你多睡会。”李汶翰大概是已经回去过了，换了一身衣服，头发也打理好了，“快八点半了，你赶快起吧，记得吃点东西。”

李振宁习惯性地抓了抓脖子，头脑稍微清醒了一点，看到李汶翰手上提着的两份早饭，“你哪来的吃的？”

“让助理带的。”李汶翰把其中一份放在茶几上，“对了，借我的衣服怎么办？”

“嗯……”李振宁低头揉了揉眼睛往卫生间走，“送你了吧，你自己处理。”

“……哦。”

李振宁洗漱完出来的时候李汶翰正准备走，他也正好尽“地主之谊”站在玄关送人出门。

“没东西忘了吧？”

“没了。”李汶翰手握在门把上，跺了两脚，让新鞋更贴脚一点

“对了，”他突然想起什么似的回头，“旺旺和仙贝……上个月已经接回家了，在北京的公寓。”

“……嗯，好好照顾她们。”

听到旺旺和仙贝的名字，李振宁的语气变得更加疏离，李汶翰想了想，没再多说。

“嗯，再见。”

“拜拜。”

赶上早高峰，保姆车果不其然堵在路上了，李汶翰百无聊赖地刷着手机，坐在前排的助理刚刚和别的工作人员打完电话，回头提醒他离机场还有一段时间，可以趁机补个觉。

他现在的助理很有分寸，工作以外的事一律不关心，没有问他早上为什么不在房间，也没有问为什么要带两份早餐。

李汶翰就只问问她能不能看出来黑眼圈，得到否定的回答以后心里松了口气。

一会要走机场，要是黑眼圈很重就麻烦了。昨晚李振宁大概是睡得还不错，他却几乎一夜没睡，辗转反侧一直到天亮。说实话现在感到身体不比录一晚上节目轻松，但头脑还不想休息，总觉得有什么重要的事还没做。

李汶翰捏着手机，反复按着锁屏键，手机屏幕亮起又暗下，一直发出咔哒咔哒的声音，还在工作中的助理蹙着眉回头看了一眼，听到他一直喃喃着“发不发呢”。

李汶翰回想起来，分手之前他和李振宁总是因为各种鸡毛蒜皮的小事大吵小吵，分手的过程却很平静——虽然没有那么体面。

他们是在虎子走的那天分手的。

李汶翰对虎子的身体状况是有心理准备的——她本来就得过病，生下来没几个月就在鬼门关走过一遭，从那以后身体就没那么好了，只是没想到分别来得这么突然，突然到都没给李汶翰留下赶到医院的时间。

记忆有些模糊，不太记得自己看到那团冰冷的灰色毛球的时候说了什么，只记得自己哭得很难看，被安慰了很久才缓过来。

他刚把眼泪擦干净就听到李振宁喊他的名字，“李汶翰，我们分手吧。”

李振宁的声音听起来很平静，他轻声说话的时候声线是很柔和的，但态度又听起来很决绝，不容他拒绝。

李汶翰只是点点头说，好。

他在哭的时候很混乱，这时候反而很冷静。李振宁提出分手他并不感到意外，不如说在李振宁安慰他的时候就隐隐约约有预感。之后回忆起来李汶翰总觉得在这种时候提出分手的天蝎座真的是狠人，不过两个人都那么忙，那时候不明说，也不知道下一次开诚布公的机会是什么时候；更何况，这也算是自己自作自受——是他先伤害到李振宁的。

组合刚解散的时候他想法很单纯，只是不想轻易和李振宁断了关系。为了维持异地的恋情，把自己的一只猫托付给了他。之后才发现独居养猫有各种不便，平时光通告就忙得焦头烂额，深夜回家也没法把猫照顾好，几个月里总觉得亏待了两个闺女；算了算很快就要到进剧组的日子，只好把虎子和旺旺临时寄养在熟人家里。

结果刚把猫送到朋友家回来，就遇见了带着仙贝、跨越了大半个北京来找他的李振宁。

李振宁用力地捏了一下猫包的背带，李汶翰感觉自己全身血液都凝固了。

——又要吵架了。

他们自从开始异地以来就经常吵架，明明脾气很好的两个人却经常像炮筒一点就炸。每次吵完都很累，也很后悔。这次李汶翰自知理亏，也是真的真的不想吵了。

可李振宁只是叹了口气，把装着仙贝的猫包塞到他怀里，说那你也把她送走吧。

李汶翰愣在原地看着他离开，不敢去追，他似乎从李振宁的语气里听出了失望，或者是不耐烦，或者一些其他的情绪，总之，自己大概是伤透了他的心；他想自己应该冷静下来，找一个能维持他们关系的方法，可这段时间他也不是没有努力，只是他找不到。

不得不承认，他和李振宁都没有能力，去维持这段的恋情。

所以听到李振宁说分手的时候，他反而感到轻松了些，擦了眼泪以后说，好，分手吧。

两人就没有再联系过。

李汶翰倒是没有消沉很长时间，那时候也没时间给他消沉，进了剧组每天排满的工作让他无暇顾虑别的事。回过头来才发现自己似乎已经放下了，或者说，已经认命了——只不过杀青回京以后再没敢把两只猫接回自己家，而是让父母帮忙养着。

当时倒是没想到三年以后自己还会想把她们接回来，更没想到的是，把她们接回来是因为李振宁，他的前男友。

上个月公布的奖项提名名单出来以后，本来是为着学术研究的目的去补了李振宁出演的作品，看的时候却萌生一种冲动，想把两个闺女接回家里；一开始他还觉得自己的动机有些莫名其妙，在昏暗中对上李振宁的眼睛的时候，他才反应过来，原来他从来没有真正放下，原来自己的心还是为他而动。

可是李振宁呢？他觉得李振宁可能才是真正放下了的那个，毕竟是冷漠绝情天蝎座。就算他们再次发生关系，说不定也只是念着旧情或者一时头脑发热罢了。早上的试探不也表明了人家根本不在意他吗？

“唉………………”

李汶翰头靠在车窗上长长地叹了一口气，认命地拿出手机，打开微信打了一句话。

发送。

没办法，毕竟有句俗话是这么说的，谁先动心谁就输了。


	5. Chapter 5

李振宁心情有些微妙，他以为李汶翰只把他当成一夜情对象，万万没想到他会在这时候提到旺旺和仙贝。小家伙长得可可爱爱，但也确确实实让他心痛过——虽然也不是她们的错。

他这些年一直故意地去屏蔽关于李汶翰的信息，就是为了忘记这段不堪回首的记忆，他以为他已经忘了，但李汶翰简单的一句话，尘封几年的回忆又完完整整地被摆在面前。

李振宁叹了口气。

虽然两个人是因为猫分手，但其实错不在猫，也不在李汶翰，而是在于他自己。

回想起来还在团内的时候，大家聚在一起聊天侃天侃地，时常会提起未来的发展，每个人的想法都不尽相同，但有一点是所有人达成共识的——解散以后他们很难再维持当时的亲密关系，无论是友情，还是爱情。

所以李振宁本打算搬出宿舍的时候，和李汶翰提出分手的。

依稀记得那天在李汶翰面前哭得一塌糊涂，分手的话几乎要说出口，李汶翰却笑着把仙贝送给他，让他“经常带她来看旺旺和虎子”。

后来想想，那大概是两人第一次产生分歧。

当时但凡他强硬一些，就算是执意要求分手，他们的关系也不可能比之后更糟糕；这段限定组合内的限定恋情只会成为有些缺憾但总体美好的一段记忆，之后回想起来或许还能感受到些许怀念。

但当时的李振宁只是接过那只豹纹猫，鬼迷心窍地点点头，收拾收拾眼泪，把分手的话抛诸脑后。

其实从那时起，两人就经常争吵，有时候甚至会怀疑吵架的次数比见面的次数还多。那半年里，他们在一次次的争吵中精疲力竭，耐心也随之消磨殆尽。

他真的感到累了。

并非是不爱对方，只是小看了异地恋的辛苦，才会落得这样的后果。

终于在那天他说，分手吧。才结束了这段破烂不堪的关系。

李振宁不是那种容易后悔的性格。但他确确实实因为异地恋的这半年而后悔过。大概是心真的痛得很了，甚至宁愿当一只缩头乌龟，用逃避来自保，用遗忘来疗伤。

这次他真的没想到李汶翰会重提旧事，更没想到自己能以这么平静的心情去回忆。

大概是真的已经和过去和解了吧。

李振宁板着的脸突然放松下来，轻轻地笑了笑。

看来三年后再次见到李汶翰，也不是什么坏事。某种意义上他们还是有默契，还是会互相吸引，不过他们现在工作和生活上都很难有什么联系了，大概以后也只是会回复到萍水相逢的关系吧。

就在李振宁这么想的时候，就收到了来自李汶翰的消息。

「对了，我有点事想和你商量。」

李振宁飞快地回了个问号。

“？”

对面几乎没怎么犹豫，立即又发来了一句话。

「你还记得我青你的时候说过，想办一场百人演唱会吗？」

李振宁突然有些坐不住了，但他的头还在化妆师手上，只能动手噼里啪啦打了一堆问号表示自己的吃惊。

“？？”

“？？？？？？”

“？？？？？？？？？”

“你疯了？！”

李汶翰只回了两句话。

「我没有。」

「你不想吗？」

李振宁当然想，已经很长时间没有舞台了，也很想念大厂的兄弟们，但这和他觉得这很荒谬并不冲突。

“你公司知道吗？”

「肯定不知道啊，他们知道了会把我当成神经病关起来吧？」

李振宁刚想开玩笑说我也觉得你需要去医院看一下，对面又发了一句话过来。

「所以我来找你啊，李老板。」

哦嚯，变聪明了。

的确，这种疯狂的计划他们的经纪公司肯定是不会答应的，但李振宁和公司的合约快到期了，很快就要成立自己的工作室，组织活动也不会被经纪公司限制。

“呵呵，你消息还挺灵通的。”

“但我没钱啊，也不认识能做这个的人。”

李汶翰很快回了一句。

「我认识一些人，赞助也有备选。」

回答得这么快？

李振宁这才隐隐约约反应过来，这件事李汶翰可能是早就在准备了，现在他的工作室成为计划的关键一环，而李汶翰这是在给他下套，诱他上船。李振宁也不是傻的，虽然慢了半拍，现在也反应过来了。

面前就是李汶翰给他下的圈套，他进还是不进？

这事冲动不得，李振宁想要多思考一会。

化妆师看他放下手机，以为他处理完了工作上的事，一边给他定妆一边随口夸他今天皮肤状态很好，黑眼圈也没之前那么明显了。

李振宁愣了一下，敛起薄薄的嘴唇笑了起来，“因为昨天睡得不错。”

幸好妆已经化得差不多，要是这时候化妆师碰到了他的脸，一定会发现他皮肤比之前烫好多。

他笑着叹了口气，又打开了微信。

唉，面对他傻队长的圈套向来只有四个字，愿者上钩。

十多公里外的车里，李汶翰的屏幕上亮起一条信息提示——

“李振宁：入伙有什么奖励吗？”

这就是同意了。

李汶翰将近三十岁的心脏难得剧烈地跳动起来，脸也烧红了，只能贴着车窗玻璃降温。

我还能给你什么奖励啊？

明知故问。


End file.
